


Fletcher Irwin (7/7/2094–16/9/2118)

by Branithar



Series: Reanimate [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Execution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branithar/pseuds/Branithar
Summary: I run tran5rightsos on Tumblr! Feel free to send asks about this or any of my other 5sos fics!Comments are always welcome.
Series: Reanimate [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770253
Kudos: 4





	Fletcher Irwin (7/7/2094–16/9/2118)

Since his sentencing three months ago, Fletcher had had a lot of time to think about how he wanted to go out. He’d thought about how he would walk to the execution chamber, the energy he wanted to give off as he sat in the chair, his last words. He’d had it all planned out, but in the week approaching his execution it had all fallen apart as he wondered what the point was. After today, he would be utterly incapable of caring what anyone thought of him and, if he was being realistic, he’d never be anything more than a vicious killer to most of them anyway. 

The execution chamber reminded Fletcher of a hospital in its sterility, and the idea that they were worried about him getting tetanus from the needle would have made him smile if he thought he still could. A numb acceptance had fallen on him this past month, the question of whether anything really mattered overwhelming him. 

Through one of the windows, friends and families of the victims watched him with stony expressions. Fletcher recognised a few of them from Fragment, money-hungry scavengers who would stab whoever they’d pledged loyalty to in a heartbeat if they smelled a better opportunity. Their presence reminded Fletcher of his stupidity in thinking he could change anything. The blood of a dozen monsters could soak Fragment’s VIP lounge, but there were always more ready to take their places. 

Through the opposite window were his parents and siblings. His mum was shaking in his dad’s arms as she cried, maybe wondering where they went so wrong for their son to end up here. He too had been wondering if he was always going to die young or if there had been a specific moment where he could have done something different, an opportunity to become someone else, someone the city wouldn’t sink its teeth into and tear to pieces. 

Fletcher slid into the chair in the middle of the room, staring at nothing as the guards uncuffed his wrists and strapped them to the arms as if he wasn’t too tired of the world to even think about fighting back. As if he’d be able to get far with the low level tranquiliser he’d been given in his room. 

An Elysiworks researcher moved behind him and started fiddling with the implant at the base of his neck, a new prototype for their reanimation process. He didn’t know what it was actually for, but he didn’t really care. Pretty soon it was going to stop being his problem. 

As they worked, someone read out his name, victims and sentence as if everyone here didn’t already know who he was. What he’d done. He shook his head when asked about last words, having realised that there really wasn’t anything worth saying. He’d already told his family he loved them yesterday when they were allowed to visit for the last time. 

The executioner, some guy in a lab coat and gloves, inserted the needle into Fletcher’s arm. It stung. Fletcher’s mum kept crying as something cold flowed into the vein and up his arm, numbness spreading after it. 

Fletcher could feel his chest tightening, his breaths coming out shorter and shorter. He let his head fall back, eyes slipping shut against the bright light above him. Behind his eyelids, he saw it dim, but couldn’t open them again to see what was happening. Everything just kept getting darker as he lost the strength to breathe and care that he couldn’t breathe.

**Author's Note:**

> I run tran5rightsos on Tumblr! Feel free to send asks about this or any of my other 5sos fics!
> 
> Comments are always welcome.


End file.
